


Сладкое утро - sweet morning

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Digital Art, Fluff, Lazy morning kisses, M/M, NSFW Art, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: Sid and Geno share some soft kisses in bed one morning)I'll be posting some of my more spicy art here and on my NSFW twitter page! Thanks for looking)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Сладкое утро - sweet morning

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> The clothes were a bit of an afterthought, but if I posted a version of them kissing naked, I'd have to reshade their entire lower halves, so...maybe that'll be a project for future me.
> 
> if you like what you see, please consider giving my twitter page a follow!  
> https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whatever You Need (Anything You Say)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945768) by [nemorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps)




End file.
